


Arisa and the Toyamas

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Wanted to write a short thing about Arisa getting sort of adopted/accepted into Kasumi's family. And Asuka messing with Arisa.Tired today, so it's just a short and fluffy one.





	Arisa and the Toyamas

**Author's Note:**

> A friend on twitter brought up the idea of Kasumi's family informally adopting Arisa, and I thought it was a neat idea that I wanted to write a little about. She deserves the happiness of a caring family. I'm sure her grandparents have done well by her, and love her very much, but missing her parents must still be rough.
> 
> Also a chance to write more Asuka. I like Kasumi's little A-chan (Acchan? Aa-chan? Not sure if there's a universally accepted spelling), and want to give her something to do. Even if that something is just messing with Arisa. :3
> 
> It got a bit short, but I'm tired today, and just wanted some simple fluff.
> 
> I honestly haven't the foggiest idea what's up with Arisa's parents. They aren't acknowledged in the canon at all, as far as I can tell. So I tend to lean towards them being dead, as an extra reason for why she's so defensive, and scared to let people get close. But they might just live in a different part of the country, so far away that Arisa wouldn't be able to visit them regularly. Or something happened that alienated them from each other. Actually, I hope it's not the latter.
> 
> Also, I wish these kinds of anime would bother to name the parents of the characters. Writing "so-and-so's mother/father" over and over is a bit cumbersome.

Ichigaya Arisa rang the doorbell. She had been coming over to the Toyama household more and more with time since she started going out with Kasumi. Perhaps that was only natural, but to her it still felt a little strange. Aside from the obvious reason of her girlfriend living there, there was also something else that made her feel a bit of a draw towards the place.

The one who answered the door was Asuka, Kasumi's younger sister. "Oh, Arisa-nee-san!"

Arisa paused. _Nee-san?_  That was new. "Hi, Asuka," she said, not wanting to comment on the strange manner of address. It was making her feel weird.

"I'm so glad you came. Come in," Asuka said, closing the door behind Arisa once she was inside. "Onee-chan is really clingy today, and I need someone to take my place."

"Eh?" Arisa stopped. She had just taken off her shoes, but... "Um, maybe I can come back some other time," she said.

"Nope, too late," Asuka said, and pushed Arisa towards the living room.

"H-hey!" Arisa tried in vain to protest.

"Onee-chan! I brought you an offering!" Asuka called out.

"Offering?!" Arisa wasn't sure how to feel about that phrasing.

Kasumi's head poked up from the sofa. "Arisa!!!" The joy in her voice was exuberant.

"Your sacrifice is appreciated," Asuka said in a quieter tone. "I really need to do my homework. Good luck, Arisa-nee-san." And then she was gone.

Before Arisa could wrap her head around all of that, Kasumi was on top of her.

"I missed you~!" Kasumi said, and rubbed her cheek against her Arisa's while hugging her tight.

Arisa sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you too," she mumbled. There was something special about Kasumi's warmth. So it was hard for Arisa to claim she hated the open affection, even when it felt like a bit much.

"Arisa, sweetie. Welcome." It was the voice of Kasumi's mother who had just come into the room. Maybe to see what the commotion was about. "How is your grandmother doing?" she asked.

"She's doing well," Arisa said with a smile. Kasumi's clinginess barely fazed her any longer. "She gave me some pickles to take along. They're... uh... by the door." She had put them down when she got inside, and hadn't gotten the chance to pick them back up before Asuka pushed her in here.

"I'll get them," Kasumi's mother said. "You're staying for dinner, right?"

"Um..." Arisa wanted to, but she still felt awkward about admitting it.

"Do you have other plans?" Kasumi's mother asked.

"N-no."

"That's settled then," the woman said with a smile, before heading into the hallway.

Arisa smiled. She couldn't remember many details of her own parents any longer. There were the occasional memories that still stood out clear as day, but most of it was just a vague, general feeling of what they had been like. Which she felt guilty about, but she could remember the emotions, even if the events had faded. And she was happy with her grandmother. She loved her very much, and they had a nice household together. But... Kasumi's mother felt just like a mother should.

"Hey, Arisa. Love me," Kasumi said all of a sudden.

"Eh?" Arisa was shaken out of her thoughts.

"I want to be loved," Kasumi said.

Arisa blushed. "I bet you do, b-but why are you saying that here and now?" she hissed.

"Hm? Is it so wrong to ask for a hug?" Kasumi asked innocently.

Arisa gave Kasumi a Look. Which was a bit tricky considering how close they were, but she pulled it off. "You did that on purpose," she said accusingly.

"I don't know what you mean," Kasumi said, but she was looking very pleased with herself.

Arisa scowled. "No hugs for you," she said.

Kasumi gasped. "Nooo! I'm sorry! Please hug me!"

Arisa sighed. Asuka had been absolutely right. "Fine... you're so needy, eesh." She put her arms around Kasumi to finally return the hug. It didn't come as naturally to her as it did to others, but she had been practising. Kasumi's happy humming made her feel like it was worth it.

She didn't want to always be the one who things happened to, she wanted to be able to give back in kind too, at least a little bit. Maybe she was a little worried that Kasumi might get the impression Arisa didn't care as much. She had let her in now, which hadn't been easy. Worrying about pushing her back out was something that came with that. No matter how attached Kasumi seemed, there was a voice in her head that kept saying 'you never know'. She wasn't sure if she could handle the loss at this point.

"Are you feeling cold, Arisa?" Kasumi asked.

It had been chilly outside, but... "Not any longer," Arisa said, leaning against Kasumi. Soft. Then something occurred to her. "Hey, have you done your homework, Kasumi?" she asked.

"Urk." That meant no. "W-well, I was thinking I could just quickly do it before bed. I mean, I want to make the most of our time together while you're here," Kasumi said.

"Nice try," Arisa said. Even though she felt a little happy about hearing it. "We have time before dinner. Let's go."

"But Arisaaaa~," Kasumi whined as she got dragged up the stairs.

* * *

Dinner came and went. Kasumi's mother had made oden, adding some of the pickled vegetables Arisa had brought along. A nice, warm meal as the days were getting shorter and colder. Arisa and Asuka had helped with preparing it, so Kasumi and her father had to help with cleaning up.

Arisa plopped herself onto the couch. She might have had a bit too much.

Part of the reason that kept drawing her back here more often than she might have otherwise been bothered to, was the sense of family that she felt here. As much as she loved her grandmother, there was a different atmosphere at the Toyamas. With her parents gone so long, and no siblings to interact with, Arisa couldn't help feeling like she might have been missing out on something. Something that was present here. Even if it wasn't hers, she felt welcomed. Maybe it was okay if she took part in that a little bit. If things got too hectic, she could always head home to her grandmother for a more calm atmosphere. Was it selfish of her to want both?

Asuka fell down onto a free section of the couch. "Ugh... I don't think I can move, Arisa-nee-san..." she groaned.

"Join the club," Arisa said. Though she wasn't able to hold back her curiosity any longer. "Hey... why are you calling me that?" she asked.

Asuka turned her head to look at Arisa. "Calling you what?" she asked back.

Arisa blushed a little bit. "Why are you calling me 'nee-san' all of a sudden?" she clarified.

"Oh." Asuka rolled onto her side. "Well, since you and onee-chan are practically married now, I figured I should start treating you like another older sister," she said.

Arisa blushed a lot. "D-did Kasumi tell you that?!"

"... maybe," Asuka replied.

Arisa got onto her feet, the heaviness of her stomach entirely forgotten. "Kasumi!! What have you been telling your family?!" she demanded.

Kasumi gave Arisa a startled look. "Eh? What? What's going on?" she asked, bewildered.

Meanwhile Asuka chuckled the laugh of someone whose evil plan was finally coming to fruition.


End file.
